Kate
"So..much..mucus.." -Kate Appearance Kate is a teletubby with orange fur and who seems to be of Ancient G.W. descent, seeing that human DNA was found in her after a blood test. Kate's antenna is rather square like, with random letters spelling out different words. There have been words like "Safe" "Danger" "Cute" (Let's be honest, that one's about Alli, maybe Goldie? Yeah, scratch that, Goldie and Alli) and "Reluctant", but there have been words that have predicted future causes, such as "Death", or "Careful". Backstory Kate used to live with other teletubbies in a casino, she helped to run the casino from time to time and she even got to gamble and keep some money (Usually the games were rigged so she won). She bet often, and usually won the bets being a master manipulator. Kate knew 13 other people in the casino, 6 were employees she was friends with, 3 were men who ran the casino, and the other 4 were Teletubbies she personally knew, 2 being friends and the other 2 being their parents. Although Kate did not have any parents, so she usually got away with criminal like things, she did not commit crime often though. Kate, her her spare time when she isn't doing casino work or gambling, liked to venture out and "collect" numerous vaccines, medical equipment, blood samples, and diseased cells to experiment on. Her friends never knew, but Kate joked about it fairly often, giving them hints of it being reality. Kate, at this point in her life period, was developing a mix of vaccines to get almost anyone to do her biding. Kate's friends wanted to know about it, but she denied all knowledge or access of any of her friends terminals or technological data bases. Eventually Kate got too angry about them not knowing, so as a result, one of her friends was killed by one of her vaccines she had developed. Kate's surviving friend grew angry and wanted her gone from the casino, Kate eventually developed her antenna soon after this event. Kate's antenna spelled out one thing, as EXPUNGED stated. "Submit". Neither were ever heard from again. After a while of running and making deals with people for survival, Kate was assaulted by a familiar group of 3 for her powerful vaccines and medicines. She decided to run away and get a Newborn's (Who just so happens to have arms) attention so they could take care of them, her plan succeeded but the Newborn then attacked her and took the synergies for themself. Then, it turned out one of the men was still alive, he made Kate forget everything and used one of her syringes to make her extremely sick and allergic to nature based things (All types of trees, horses, chickens, grass, flowers). Although she did have a new found strength to her, and that was she could manipulate flowers to do her biding and fit her need, thus she grew (Yes, that's a flower pun, fight me commenters, FITE ME!) a special relationship with Dane Aqua and Strike. Along with a strength, the men's plans could have been foiled if Kate got a hold of a mirror. For then she would be able to see her antenna and read about what happened to her in the past. She's still trying, but she has a long way to go. Behavior Kate is usually found guarding multiple places, specifics include the Tubbie Casino, The Lab, and a old, lonely, sad, base. Where some AI lived, where some small hopes were destroyed, where some small issues were dealt with. "Someone like me would know what that's like, I've made quite a few deals in my era." -The Beta Tubby Infected Appearance Kate doesn't actually have an infected appearance. Kate gauged her eyes out and stuffed black ink into the sockets to make other people think that she did, she also adapted her vocal cords to emit high pitch screeching in order to make other teletubbies go deaf so that it would be easier to kill them and take their supplies. In a confrontation with Kate and Alli, it’s confirmed that Kate is near to going blind, her syringes are slowly restoring her eyes. Hand-Held Glass This is the section for Kate's different syringe types, handle them with care.. Standard Empty Syringe The standard syringe is Kate's basic type, her model and test subjects. Chemical Syringe Chemical syringes can be filled with numerous different chemicals, it depends on types of sickness that the syringes can inject. Chemicals differ in each of the syringes, they differ from benzene, ammonia, arsenic, lead, and most of the elements from the periodic table. K-Class Syringe K-Class syringes are based off of Kate's experience of spying on S.O.W. It can also be argued that they are named after Kate herself. K-Class syringes are filled with potent types of chemicals and sickness inducing Ebola, types of cancer, and other less harmful sicknesses. Chemicals used in the syringes are very toxic, possibly fatal. Chemicals such as aluminium, pesticides, glyphosate, parfum, digoxin, nicotine, and even poison can be found in the K-Class syringes. Mix Syringe Mix syringes are syringes that have chemicals mixed into the same syringe, these are the only syringes with two chemical types mixed into same syringe. Chemicals range from the selection of all types of chemicals used in previous syringes. A-Class Syringe A-Class Syringes, named after Apollyon, are syringes that have the potential to end the world. Kate has 3 that she made herself, and she has a collection of "world ending" chemicals that she waits to use in a single syringe. She needs 5 other different chemicals before she can end the world by herself. Please, for the sake of everything, don't let her get the fucking chemicals. ”Oh please, I just want this world to start over again..is that really so bad?” Scent Syringe The Scent Syringes aren't actually deadly, they were just made by Kate to keep herself sane and from ending the world. Scent Syringes have a wonderful smell, they are filled with special types of flowers that can do many different types of things. Such flowers can give people regeneration abilities, super strength, strong fur, and even powers if a teletubby is lucky enough or has the right amount of flower type in the syringe. Kate keeps two special types of scent syringes with her, a light pink syringe that she uses to keep herself sane and alive, and a rainbow syringe on a necklace that she wears. Eternal Syringe Eternal Syringes and syringes that make the contents inside the syringe last forever inside of the host, all chemicals and infectious diseases apply to the Eternal Syringe, making it extremely deadly. If used right, the Eternal Syringe could put a permanent infection on a teletubby. Void Syringe This is the rainbow syringe around Kate's neck, nothing more, and nothing less. Stats/Star Rating Physical Strength: ★★★★☆ Resistance: ★★★★☆ Knowledge: ★★★★★ Consumption Requirements: ★★☆☆☆ Mental Strength: ★★★☆☆ Accuracy: ★★★★★ Evasion: ★★★★★ Creativity: ★★★☆☆ Agility: ★★★★★ Cautiousness: ★★★★★ Manipulation: ★★★★★ Stealth: ★★★★★ Medical Observation: ★★★★★ Build Strength: ☆☆☆☆☆ Repair Abilities: ☆☆☆☆☆ Trivia * Kate eventually gets herself with a syringe filled with a sample of the common cold, although it was an eternal syringe, so she was hereby nicknamed "The Musuc Tubby". * Kate is going to be involved in a pretty big story, you just have to wait for it~ * Kate has a second weakness, but she never shows it. Credits Kate belongs to Maker-Mosify, notify me before using her in a story or work of fiction.Category:Female Category:Half-Infected Category:Final Destination Story